Harry Potter vs Twilight
by lost in a musical daydream
Summary: What I think about a list of reasons I found that Twilight is better than Harry Potter. Revamped! No pun intended.


**I am now rewriting some of the explanations-as I am not twelve anymore, LOL-and putting this disclaimer:**

_**What is in the italics is not mine. What is in the bold is mine. Thank you.**_

**I had some trouble with that early on in the reviews. :P Speaking of reviews, 90! That's 10 away from 100! Thank you all so :)**

* * *

><p><em>1. Robert Pattinson, can you say HOT? And he's totally sexy when he sparkles!<em>

**Because that's definitely a reason to like the writing and plot of _Twilight_ over _Harry Potter._ Also, may I remind you that Rob Pattinson was in _Harry Potter, _too.**

_2. Taylor Lautner, I mean, have you SEEN those muscles?_

**Indeed I have seen those muscles. I'm still wondering how this fits into complimenting the writing and plot.**

_3. Kristen Stewart. An extremely talented and beautiful actress, with loads of potential._

**She's pretty, yes. But that's pretty much all she's good for. Not unlike the vampires in _Twilight_!**

_4. The Volturi. REALISTIC villains, instead of insane freaks in cloaks, like Voldemort and the Death Eaters._

**I believe you're insulting the wrong group of villains. The Volturi are insane freaks in cloaks. What do they even do? They enforce the law, i.e. stopping vampires from killing too many humans. But they themselves kill large groups of humans for the same reason: sustenance. Sort of hypocritical to me.**

**However, Voldemort and the Death Eaters have a _purpose._ They are pureblood-well, the Death Eaters are-and strongly feel that anyone who isn't should be eradicated. Voldemort is filled with a need to stay alive and evade death, which, incidentally, rounds out the series with one of many morals.**

_5. Because its just common sence to like twilight! Haha. Romance means everything. Bella and Edward are like, MENT 4 each other, and everything is just...PERFECT! In Harry potter, u would that that harry and harmonie would like...fall in love or something...and then u watch people die in freaky ways, and then there are creepy things...GAHH! but yea. (:_

**Why is it common sense to like _Twilight_? Because it's a romance book? Romance doesn't mean everything. There are things in life without romance, and while I agree it's nice, there is friendship, career, education, etc. All of which, may I add, _Harry Potter _has. _Twilight_ fills girls with idealistic views of what the world will be like: you'll go to high school, fall in love, and spend the rest of your life with the person you love. This isn't true. Nothing is perfect. No, Harry and Hermione didn't fall in love with each other, but they fell in love with other people, and it was realistic to read about: the ups and downs of a relationship, and all. Death is also a part of life.**

**Speaking of which, RIP Cory Monteith, I totally miss you.**

**Oh, and speaking of meant for each other, I present my OTPs.**

_**Glee...**_** Brittany and Santana. Meant for each other right there.**

_**Pretty Little Liars (TV)...**_** Hanna and Caleb. Like, can you not with the adorable?!**

_**The Vampire Diaries (books)... **_**Oh. Surprised? _The Vampire Diaries _are so much better than _Twilight. _Anyway, Bonnie and Damon. Because... just yes.**

_6. Because it's one of the greatest love stories ever! Harry Potter is good too, but Twilight has way more romance and more hot guys...EDWARD, JASPER, EMMETT, CARLISLE! Need I say more!_

**It isn't! _Twilight_ portrays an unhealthy relationship in which Bella _knows_ Edward could kill her but she doesn't leave! How is that healthy? How is it good? _Twilight _is a romance novel, and _Harry Potter _is not. And hot guys do not determine the brilliance of a novel series.**

_7. Yes, we all know that Harry Potter and Twilight are both fiction, but Twilight is clearly better. When I read a book, I like to imagine myself in the plot or relate to the story somewhat. Aside from the vampire theme, Twilight actually takes place in a REAL town with up to date things. ex) cars, school, etc. I'm sorry but I just can't picture myself on a flying train, eating chocolate covered frogs, headed to a non existent magical school. In my opinion, Twilight is obviously better._

**_Harry Potter_ has cars, and school. They may be unconventional-the car flying, the school being one of magic-but don't tell me you never imagined being a witch or wizard. Also, did I read that right? The train didn't fly, it was just a normal train. They weren't chocolate covered frogs, they were just pieces of chocolate shaped like frogs. And _Harry Potter _is a fantasy series, meaning obviously these things don't exist. But use your imagination! It was given to you for a reason.  
><strong>

_8. OMGGG Harry POtter is messed up. Like seriusly, he needs to grow up and stop being so boring cuz edward is like waaaaaaay more AMAZINNNG. therees no love in hary potter and nobodies hot who wants to read a book without hot peeps?_

**LOL WAIT EXCUSE ME CRYING.**

**Without love, the series wouldn't exist. The reason Harry is alive in the first place is because of love. And _Harry Potter _shows all sorts of love-familial, platonic, and romantic.**

**And ahem, Fred & George. :3**

_9. Each book in the twilight series has a different story line. It is mainly about Bella's Lovestory but in the 1st book it was about how Edward had to save Bella and in each book the story changes. The main reason of the book is for Bella To become A vampire. Then after that it is the story with Renesmee. In Harry Potter it takes 7 or 8 books to get to the point. Killing the one who must not be named. it drags on and on and becomes boring._

**In every _Twilight _book, Edward must save Bella in some way. Does Bella not have the capacity to stand up for herself? If Bella must become a vampire, why doesn't she? Edward was selfish in believing that just because he thought he was a monster, Bella would feel like a monster, too. Renesmee was there for half of _Breaking Dawn_ and that's all. There are 7 books in _Harry Potter_ and each is building up to the end, where Harry must shed his childhood and face Voldemort, once and for all. Harry did not have the capacity to kill Voldemort in the first book. He was eleven. Even in the seventh, he was seventeen, not old enough to kill anybody-and, incidentally, Bella's age in _Twilight_, am I correct?**

_10. Twilight has a more reasonable plot than HarryPotter. Look at Harry and you'll see he's more angsty than Bella. And all the Harry Potter books are like Harry being "My life sucks" and then Voldemort shows up and he's like "I'm going to kill you" and Harry's all like "No way" and then Harry wins in the end. It's way obvious, especially when the author already tells you how many books there's going to be. I mean, why can't we live in total suspense on what's going to happen next? Twilight gives that suspense that something amazing is going to happen that Harry Potter never gave us. Plus, Harry Potter is a wizard and wizards are demonic creatures. Who would want to root for a demon as the good guys? In twilight, everyone's a vampire, and vampires aren't Satan's spawn._

**Harry has more to be angsty about. His parents are dead, his friends, colleagues, and allies are being killed off by the day, and he has to kill an inherently evil Dark wizard-all while going through schoolwork and expected to behave as a normal teen. Bella's parents are divorced, all the boys love her, and she has a perfect love life. What is there to be angsty about there? Rowling and Meyer both told you how many books there were going to be. There is no suspense in _Twilight_, but the contrary is true for _Harry Potter. _How are vampires any better than wizards? Wizards are able to do good. Vampires drink people's blood.**

_11. In harry potter all they do is fly around on brooms and kill people with magic sticks (wands) I mean, really?_

**Have you even read the books?**

_12. Edward wasn't a dork. Yeah, sometimes, dorks are cute. However, Harry was a bit too dorky and I can't see why girls even liked him._

**What do you define as a dork? Even so, it doesn't matter. Edward was liked because he was untouchably beautiful. Harry was liked because he was undeniably famous. Nobody knew anything about either and be that as it may, it doesn't, again, have anything to do with the plot.**

_13. Harry Potter is for virgin nerds. Twilight is for cool and mature people._

**I don't even know what to say here. I'm kind of stunned at the stupidity of whoever wrote this reason.**

**Yes, I'm a virgin. Yes, I'm a nerd. I'm also extremely mature for my age-and what do you define as cool? Strutting around in Abercrombie or cheerleading uniforms and acting like you're better than everyone? I think not.**

**The brilliance, or lack thereof, of the readers has nothing to do with the quality of the books.**

_14. Hermione is a week character. Unline Bella, who struggles every day. Hermione has no problems, the only things she has are self-created. She follows Harry into his troubles. Big whoop. Even if she is teased about being a mud blood or whatever its called, she has a choice. She could quit Hogwarts or something. Bella has no choice, she is in love._

**I'm sorry, but when has Hermione ever been weak? She is the cleverest witch of her age and the only time I can remember her cowing from something was that troll in the girls' bathroom. Because it was a troll. And she was eleven. Hermione has lived through awful bullying, duels with wizards much more powerful than she, and straight-up torture. What does Bella struggle through? Relationship problems? I think you'll find that it is Bella whose problems are self-created. She follows Harry because she has no choice. Without her he would be killed. She can't quit Hogwarts, where would her education come from? How would she make anything of herself? The saying goes, Love is blind, but it doesn't literally mean you can't see. Bella could have been stronger, if she'd liked.**

_15. Twilight was a best selling novel, and has a bigger fan base than Harry Potter._

**However would _Twilight _sell more than _Harry Potter_? _Harry Potter_ has 7 books and 8 films, while _Twilight _has 4 books and 5 films, all spaced out over different times.**

**My least favorite thing about _Twilight _is probably that it had so much potential. All the rest of the members of the Cullen family were so interesting. The son of a vampire-hating pastor, turned into a vampire himself? An abused, pregnant wife, overcome with the death of her son? A girl who could see visions, but was promptly dismissed as crazy, Cassandra-esque? It's all so brilliant, but what did Meyer choose to focus on? A weak, pretty girl and a self-hating, pretty vampire. There isn't any depth in the two main characters.**

_16. Stephenie Meyer writes that the only thing that can kill a vampire is another vampire or a werewolf. Since Edward is a vampire created by Meyer, we can use her written characteristics and apply them to Harry Potter. Since Harry Potter is neither vampire nor wolf, this means that Harry Potter could not kill Edward and Edward would win._

**No, SM says that you can kill a vampire if you rip 'em apart and light the pieces on fire.**

**It's called _petrificus totalus, bombarda, incendio_. Or _reducto_. Either works.**

_17. Twilight led to many other supernatural romances in books and tv shows._

**Are you talking about the _Vampire Diaries_? That was published in 1991. _Twilight_ was published in 2008. Yeah, the series aired in 2009, but it was based off the books.**

**Speaking of the _Vampire Diaries _book series... Bonnie & Damon, man. I mean... frickin' OTP right there.**

_18. Unlike Harry, nobody's thoughts are actually that deep or intellectual. I bet if any of us published our thoughts into a book, none would be great English lit; Bella's thoughts are more realistic._

**That's the thing, though! Harry didn't _have _any deep or intellectual thoughts. He was just a boy, who was scared and trying to grow up without being killed. Bella's thoughts consist of Edward, and how she can change herself, or give things up to be with him.**

_19. at least all of them dosent a scar of a lightning bolt._

**I beg your pardon?**

_20. no witchcraft (practicing witchcraft is bad)._

**Okay, what year were you born in, 1692? Salem Witch Trials = over. **

_21. At least they talk about reliegon even 4 a short while._

**I don't recall ever reading about religion in _Twilight._ I think I read about Bella's religion somewhere. One of those... Mormons, you know. (If you caught that reference, I love you.)**

**The thing of it is that religion doesn't matter. You can believe what you want, if there's a God or not. It shouldn't have anything to do with the plot unless it's a major feature. Which it wasn't.**

_22. Twilight goes more in depth with the emotions. You can feel Bella's pain when Edward leaves her. You can feel her confusion between Edward and Jacob. You can feel her love for Renesmee._

**I couldn't feel any of those. I did, however, feel George's pain when Fred died. Harry's crushing guilt and sorrow when Dobby died. Harry's love (PLATONIC. Has Meyer ever written platonic love?) for Ron and Hermione, and his romantic love for Ginny.**

_23. Twilight is a modern-day Romeo and Juliet in its themes of everlasting but forbidden love; to be compared to such a classic is an honor._

**_Romeo and Juliet_ was a satire…**

_24. We like the time setting of Twilight. It is modern day._

_**Harry Potter**_** is modern day, also.**

_25. Vampires stay with their partners will death. If you mess with their partners, you'll get what's coming. Even after their partner is dead, they will remain loyal to them, till their time comes._

**Doesn't that get boring? Everlasting love is nice, but not realistic.**

_26. We like and appreciate the fact that the vampires and werewolves in Twilight aren't anything like the one's from us before. To us, it's nice to take on the vampire and werewolf concept._

**Have you even read _Twilight__? _The werewolves were shapeshifters. Also, the only similarity to vampires of yore is that both are immortal. I really enjoyed _Dracula_, and the mortality of the vampire despite him being a vampire. For example: he is not eternally beautiful; in fact, he ages slower and gives the appearance of a waxy, crumpled figure. He can be staked, or killed with garlic. HE DOES NOT SPARKLE.**

_27. You can read Twilight over and over again._

**You can read _Harry Potter_ over and over again. What does this prove?**

_28. It is the rare vampire novel that isn't about sex on some level, and the Twilight books are no exception. What makes Meyer's books so distinctive is that they're about the erotics of abstinence. Their tension comes from prolonged, superhuman acts of self-restraint. There's a scene midway through Twilight, in which, for the first time, Edward leans in close and sniffs the aroma of Bella's exposed neck. "Just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet," he says. "You have a very floral smell, like lavender...or freesia." He barely touches her, but there's more sex in that one paragraph than in all the snogging in Harry Potter._

**Can I just...? Two words. "Breaking Dawn".**

_29. The characters change throughout the Twilight series as well. they may not be growing up like the Harry Potter Characters did, but they did change. The characters become more brave, stronger, loving, forgiving, etc. Each character changed in the Twilight books. Harry Potter characters changed as well, but they kept some of their bad traits with them._

**That's because every person has bad traits. It isn't realistic if a person doesn't have flaws. I've never met a perfect person and wouldn't want to.**

**Unless it's Dianna Agron. But she probably has a flaw too.**

_30. IT has a graphic novel._

**_Harry Potter _has a theme park in DisneyWorld, tons of merchandise being sold all over the world, its books being translated into every language under the sun, and three fanmade incredibly popular musicals.  
><strong>

_31. has more female fans._

**Even if that were true, so?**

_32. Harry Potter was mainly focused on children. We are into the more mature books. That have mature elements in them._

**Sex is not a mature element. Sex can happen whether you are emotionally mature or not. In _Harry Potter_, these children grow up and become mature.**

_33. Who wouldn't want two guys fighting over you? :D That just makes a good story. Am I right?_

**If you're talking about love triangles as a necessary element of a book, well, _Harry Potter _has those, too.**

**Are you right? Well, uh, no.**

_34. Bella Swan is a strong character. SHe is brave, caring, forgiving, accepting, and just plain awesome :) She has risked her life many times to save someone she loves, such as Charlie, Renee, Edward, Jacob, The Cullens, Nessie, etc. She went through weeks of pain to save her daughter. SHe was willing to die so her baby could live. She has also formed a huge army and was prepared to fight till the death to protect her child and family. So yes, Bella is a role model. And No, she is not dependent on Edward._

**Bella has _never _risked her life for anything except to save her relationship. There are more important things. If not all, then most mothers are willing to do the same. Countless mothers die in childbirth all over the world. _She _didn't form the army. Carlisle and Edward formed the army. Bella is _not _a role model. And _yes, _she is dependent on Edward.**

_35. Twilight totally had a better, richer, more complex plot line than Harry Potter._

**Reasons?**

_36. Alice Cullen. She is just awesome! She would probably be considered as the "Luna" in Twilight. Am I right? Alice would be the perfect sister. She would make anyone smile if they had a bad day._

**Alice is cute. But she's annoying. No way is she the Luna in _Twilight. _Luna is bullied daily for being odd. Alice is just a hyper sister who likes to shop all the time. This is weird.**

_37. All four Twilight books made us teary eyed. As for Harry Potter, some parts made us sad and a little teary, but Twilight was the one that really made us teary._

_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows **_**remains one of two books that I've ever cried at in my entire life-_The Fault in Our Stars_ by John Green being the second.**_**  
><strong>_

_38. The Twilight books were so amazing! We just could not put them down at all! For Harry Potter, some of the books we could not put down, but others made us a bit sleepy._

**You just admitted that you could not put down the _Harry Potter_ books.**

_39. Daniel Radcliffe is doing pornografic musicals on Broadway and Robert Pattinson is singing and acting in other movies...who exactly got the better end of the deal?_

**Daniel Radcliffe is ON Broadway. Like, end of discussion.**

**Robert Pattinson _HATES Twilight. _It's actually quite funny.**

_40. Sirius Black can turn into a great, black dog, Peter Pettigrew can turn into a rat, James Potter can turn into a stag, Remus Lupin a werewolf Rita Skeeter can turn into a beetle and Minerva Mcgonagall can turn into a cat. How scary is that? Not at all. A Twilight shapeshifter would OWN them all :)_

**The difference is that a _Twilight _shapeshifter is born with the ability and shifting into an Animagus takes a lot of hard work, magical ability, and practice. All these characters are magically proficient... well except maybe Pettigrew. The point isn't to be scary. The point is that they are talented and the wolf pack isn't.**

_41. The HP books are all depressing. Lots of good characters die, which isn't cool. And they're just full of violance, and ridiculous plans._

**Lots of good characters die, which is realistic. If the plans were ridiculous, _everyone _would have died. And keep in mind they are _kids._**

_42. Stephenie Meyer did her resarch and found a place like Forks so the vampires could be outside. JK just made one up._

**It's called imagination.**

_43. The sparkles are so unique and creative. They're not stupid._

**Now you're just trying to defend yourself, you pathetic creature.**

_44. harry potter is too hard for a young child to read._

**After the Dr. Seuss books, _Harry Potter _was the first series I read. What are you implying?**

_45. Twilight is better because the books are written better and the characters bring more to the table for the readers._

**The books are written better, are they?**

**Well, take Stephen King's view.**

**"The real difference is that Jo Rowling is a terrific writer and Stephenie Meyer can't write worth a darn," he said. "She's not very good."**

_It's set in America._

**'MURICA. Which incidentally is definitely not as good as England or Scotland, sorry native country that I was born in.**


End file.
